Jade Palace oneshots
by WFeathers
Summary: Collection of drabbles in the Jade palace chapter 2 is up!
1. Monkey's prank

**The pranking monkey**

The morning gong rang, "Good morning master." The Jade Palace resident greeted in unison.

"Morning." Master shifu greeted. "Today everyone will start the obstacle training after breakfast."

_Later in the kitchen._

When Po is cooking, the five seated in the table waiting for the food to be cooked.

"You know , mantis. there has been very long time since we pull our pranks on po"

"Yes, the last time we do, Po is being chased by Tigress around the Valley."

"And that's exactly one month ago, what is your plan today?"

"I don't know..let's make another prank again today." Mantis said.

"I've got an idea…" monkey smiled evilly.

"Order up!" Po delivered their breakfast to the table.

"mmm. That smells good, is that noodle again?" Viper said.

"of course it's noodle, what else is better than noodles in the morning."

"Actually, Po. You always cook noodle everytime, but that's doesn't matter. Your noodle is the best in the Valley. Maybe the second after you dad's" Crane said.

"are you ready with the prank, this is the first part?" Mantis whispered to monkey.

"Yes, watch this." When Po was about to take a seat in the opposite of Tigress' Monkey tripped Po, forcing him to balance himself by holding into Tigress' seat. But the effort was in vain as Po's weight forcing the two to tumble to the ground and spilling Tigress's and his bowl.

"Ouch." Crane said after watching the incident.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry tigress" Po said frantically.

_Temper Tigress,Temper.._"Just…be more careful next time.." She glared dangerously. And left for her room to change her clothes.

"Lucky for you Po, She didn't beat you into pulp in the First place" Crane said.

"Yeah. I am pretty sure She will beat me into pulp if we are having some sparring sessions together."

"You two did that to po didn't you? Viper snapped to the two, a little irritated.

Monkey and Mantis just snickered and continued to finish their Noodle.

_Later that day.._

Tigress is Training at the seven clubs, Viper on the fire pit, Mantis in the wooden gauntlet, Crane balancing on the Jade tortoise and Monkey on talon ring. While Po training with the training dummy.

Meanwhile Monkey have loosen the last talon ring which are the nearest to the seven clubs.

"Hey Po wanna try to pass this talon ring again? Monkey shouted, Po is still curious to beat Monkey's time in the talon ring, so he just walked and started to do the obstacle.

"This time your record are going down monkey!" Po shouted happily but that only lasted for some seconds when he grabbed the last ring. The chain has been loosened and the chain ends stuck in the wooden beam. Po Shocked and he still grabbing the Ring, but he completely swing to a wrong direction.

"Oh no..".

"Hey watch out Po!"

"Whoa!"

Seconds later that Po came ramming Tigress to the Jade tortoise, making Tigress dizzy while inside the Jade Bowl. Meanwhile, Po was trying to balance in the spinning wooden beams before he got knocked by the club, flying into the Jade bowl.

The bowl has just stopped an Tigress was trying to get outside. Yes.. only Trying.

The knocked Panda landed into the jade bowl, making the two Rolling inside the jade bowl again. After a moment Tigress somehow managed to stop the jade bowl from moving.

"That's the twice you crashed to me today, you did it deliberately didn't you?"

"Of course not, it is an accident."

"master Oogway once said, "There are no accident." "

"Come on, you can't take master oogway words for an real…" the panda stop talking, realizing that there is no point to argue with these words that just looping it's meaning.

"Oh it's is getting good" Monkey snickered.

"Sure it is buddy. Let's make things got heated up. Do you have any banana skin?"

"Of course, here take this."

While the two arguing about the incident mantis sneaked up beetwen them and placed the banana skin.

"One more time...Panda , I will beat you literally." The tiger spat angrily

"But it was an accident… okay,okay.."the panda seems to be hurt

Just about Po took one step, he tripped on the banana skin, causing him to slide to Tigress and crashed. and crushing Tigress to the wall

"uh-oh I have a really bad feeling now."

"PO!" said the tiger while getting up.

When she just about getting ready to send Po flying to outide of the palace, she heart two snickering voice.

"Oh man this is getting really good." Monkey burst out in laughter.

"Um… Monkey, I think we are going into a trouble, a Big trouble with an angered tiger."

Monkey gulped when he see two pair of eye staring at them dangerously, the look on Tigress that seemed to mean 'I'll beat you even if it means I have to run through the valley ten times'.

"So it is you two who have been setting up these "accident" the entire day" She growled dangerously.

"See?, I'm not doing it deliberately!" Po said.

Tigress had to admit it though,"Let's catch them Po!"

And that evening you could see four figures running around the valley.

"Even Tigress can get angry easily, they still can work together when they have the same objective. Don't you think that crane?"

Crane just nodded in amusement and they get back to the palace

at night only two of them came back to the palace, and they looked very happy.

"Where is Monkey and Mantis?" Viper questioned.

"On a ramp"

"Ramp?"

"Ramp in the sacred pool of tears" they said In unison, and the two having dinner together.

And my readers, that is why you can hear someone screaming for help that night, Monkey and mantis is being tied up to a ramp in the sacred pool of tears.

**(A/N) okay there is my first story so please go easy on me.**


	2. The Revenge

The "Revenge"

The Valley of peace recently had a flu epidemic spreading. although it doesn't make serious disease it's still enough to make some villagers to get bedridden for a week. Many shops were closed down because the owner were sick or looking after ther families whom got sick.

Master shifu set up a sick ward in the village to prevent further spreading, The Dragon warrior and the furious five are assigned to tend for the sick people in the sick ward.

Unfortunately, the valley most famous noodle shop have been closed down because mr. ping got sick. So he was also sent to the sick ward.

Monkey and mantis are cheering up the children in the sick ward by playing throw and catch with them and running around with the children. This brings a certain memory for certain feline that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Good night dad, rest well!" po smiled. "I hope you get better soon, because everybody looks like already craving for your awesome noodles!".

"Thank you son."mr ping spoke.

"Viper, how is the condition today?" shifu asked.

"it's getting better master shifu, there are aleardy 20 people that showing signs of recoverings, maybe they can leave the sick ward tommorow."

"okay students, you all will get back to the valley and return here tommorow morning!, and Tigress, I put you in charge of the jade palace until this plague ends"

Tigress bowed to master shifu and starts walking outside

"aren't you coming back master?" crane asked

"No, I will stay here in case of emergency"

"Bye dad, see you tommorow!" po shouted from the sick ward entrance.

They started walking to the jade palace and climbing the giant stair.

"S-TAIRS" Po exclaimed when he plopped down his belly by the exhaustion

"Oh come on Po, surely master Shifu will kill me if I left the dragon warrior dies by exhaustion at the stairs right?" Tigress smirked

"yea-yea.. a little help please?" po smiled innocently.

Tigress just rolled her eyes and start pulling him up and help him to climb the stairs, also making sure that he don't fall to the bottom.

**At the jade palace**

"Gods I have to climb up those stairs everyday? Even more on this situation" Po asked tiredly.

"you will get used to it in no time Po" viper answered.

"I hope so. Anyway, I'm going to cook some noodles now just wait in kichen okay?"

The five nodded their head in agreement.

After they finished their dinner, they walked back to their own room.

"so Tigress, this flu epidemic thing really bad eh?" Po asked

"Yes, it's also bring a certain memory when I got sick of the river fever."

"oh sorry about that, I'm almost late at all"

"Don't be, I'm very grateful that you make it on time Po. Otherwise I won't be standing here tonight" Tigress smiled

Po chuckled silently. "Okay good night Tigress, sleep well."

"Right."

**At 4 A.M**

Everybody in the jade palace already slept. loud snoring that can be heard, and loudest one from Po's room, and suddenly two golden eyes snapped open. She start to wake up and now searching for something in her drawer,

She found that all too familiar hand-puppet that were used by a certain goose, she put it in her sack and start heading out of her room, she sneaked to the kitchen in ease.

Tigress loves stir-fry tofu, she know how to cook it. But since Po came to the jade palace she never cooked again. because po do all the cooking, even Po will cook the stir-fry tofu for her if she asked. But this time she will make a plain tofu.

"okay..just stir-fry this tofu and I won't add any salt on these" Tigress thought.

Tigress then jumped from the palace roof, lands on one of the house roof at the village, then she started to jump roof to roof until she arrived in the sick ward. Tigress entered the sick ward

"Tigress, what are you doing here?" a perplexed shifu asked.

"I just came early master, is mr ping awake yet?" Tigress replied

"Yes, he ca'nt sleep and making those strange noise all night again. I think I start getting headache"

"I will tend to Mr. Ping today master."

Tigress then entered Mr. Ping's room, she was surprised that shifu didn't ask what is it in her sack.

"Hello Mr. Ping" Tigress smiled mischievously

"Ah, Master Tigress nice to see you, why are you grinnig like that?"

Tigress walked to Mr. Ping grinning mischievously that make Mr. Ping feel unease. Good thing that Mr. Ping's room was far from shifu, he wouldn't hear any conversation from the room.

Then Tigress clear her throat and took a familiar hand puppet on her hand. And start smiling again.

Mr. Ping eyes widened" Oh no…" he thought.

Tigress start to speak in high-pitched voice

"Someone has a saaaaaad face, what's your name little boy?"

Mr. Ping froze in his bed, he can't say anything.

"Why are you being shy little boy?" Tigress pressed the puppet in Mr. Ping's face.

"I heard that stir-fry tofu recommended for flu!" Tigress exclaimed while grinning

She pulls the stir fry tofu she made earlier and gave it to Mr. Ping.

"Well at least she doesn't come only to take her revenge here" Mr. Ping thought. And he took the tofu from Tigress and start to eating it. After tasting it for a while, it really tasted just like a plain tofu.

"What did you put in here Tigress?"

"Nothing, herbalist said that plain tofu will heal flu quickly" she retorted

"Who loves you? Who loves you? I love you, We Loves you we want our noodle chef back in the village!" Tigress still spoke as the puppet while making the puppet kissing Mr. Ping in the beak.

Mr. Ping groaned and stared at ceiling helplessly, Tigress is known for determination and she won't stop until she finished what she started.

**After the epidemic ended**

The furious five,master shifu, Po gathered at the noodle shop

"It's good to see the village get normal again." Shifu exclaimed to Mr. Ping

"Yes, and free treats for everyone today!" Mr. Ping shouted "Without Purchases"

The furious five, master shifu and Po stared at Mr. Ping. Eyes widened and shocked from what they just heard.

When they start eating, Mr. Ping ran to the kitchen and bring back some stir fry tofu

"And there's Free Tofu for master Tigress today!"

Tigress just gratefully accepted it and ate it. And it tasted good.

Po was very Curious and nudged Tigress

"What did you do to get free tofu? My dad never even give anything free!"

Tigress smiled mischievously and spoke

"I have no idea" smirking at Po.

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
